Polarizers are often used in photography, for example, to filter out reflections, reduce glare, adjust contrast, and the like. Traditionally, this is achieved by placing a polarizing filter in a line-of-sight between the subject of a photograph and an image capturing device and manually adjusting the polarizing filter to achieve the desired effect within the resulting photograph. However, the use of such polarizing filters has typically been limited to more sophisticated users who are at least relatively familiar with advanced photography techniques and understand how to adjust other camera settings to compensate for the introduction of the polarizing filter in the line-of-sight. As a result, the desirable benefits of polarizing filters are effectively inaccessible to a relatively large segment of the general public that is unfamiliar with advanced photography techniques. Additionally, many compact cameras, mobile devices, and other electronic devices that are commonly used to take photographs in a point-and-shoot manner generally lack the capability to accommodate traditional polarizing filters.